


Thunder

by AxJ



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Camille is in this too, F/M, i just cant remember her last name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thunderstorm of the decade is raging on outside, and residual emotion left Kirsten afraid and alone. So who can she call? Cameron of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 951

Kirsten was home alone for the night. Usually, she wouldn’t mind, even enjoy the peace and quiet, but tonight was different. 

The news called it the storm of the decade, just short of a hurricane. The rain was pouring down, and every few seconds thunder would boom and rattle the entire house. There was flooding on every street, or at least she thought there was, since the TV was going in and out. 

Normally, Kirsten wouldn’t mind the noise at all. She was safe and dry inside the house, and if the lights went out Camille kept candles in her room for when she brought a guy over.

Speaking of Camille, she was riding out the storm with Linus at his place. They probably didn’t even hear the storm. 

But tonight was different. The stitch that day had left her with residual emotion, and that was fear. Sure, Kirsten had felt fear when she thought there were monsters under the bed or in her closet, but she had long since grown out of that fear. But now, that fear was transferred to the storm.

Every time lightning struck, Kirsten covered her ears and winced when the thunder boomed loud enough to shake the windows and make the lights flicker. Running to the bedroom, she got in bed and covered her head with the blankets and tried not to see the flicker of lightning.

When the lights finally went out, Kirsten finally lost it. She couldn’t handle being alone in the dark. Grabbing her phone, she called the one person who could come to her aid. Cameron.

After the third ring, he picked up. “Kirsten? What time is it?” he asked sleepily.

Kirsten poked her head out from the covers and glanced at the clock. 12 am, probably not the best time to be calling someone. 

“Midnight. You’re actually sleeping during this storm?” 

“Yeah?” he replied, still sounding half asleep. “What’s wrong, princess?” 

Kirsten cleared her throat. “The storm is…” Another clap of thunder made her wince and she made a noise in the back of her throat that sounded somewhat like a squeak.

“You’re scared of the storm, aren’t you?” There was a hint of laughter in his voice.

Another boom. “Can you just come over?” 

“I don’t know, cupcake, the storm is blowing pretty bad…” 

“Please?” She almost whispered. 

Cameron sighed. “Fine. I’ll be there soon.”

Kirsten stayed tucked under the covers until she heard a knock at the door, nearly a half hour later. She ran across the house and opened the door to find a soaked Cameron, leaning against the door frame.

“Hey,” he said coolly. 

Kirsten’s fear all but melted away when she saw him. She was still scared, but having Cameron around took her mind off the thunder and lightning. He was still smirking in the door way; his eyes never leaving her.

“Come in,” Kirsten moved out of the doorway, wincing when another loud boom went off.

“So, what’s up Buttercup?” Cameron asked, standing awkwardly in front of the door. 

“The storm of the century going on outside.” Kirsten replied simply. “Let me get you a towel.”

She hurried off into the bathroom, walking quickly to try and hide the extent of her fear. Now that Cameron was here, Kirsten wasn’t sure if the knot in her stomach was from the storm or from being around him.

Grabbing a towel and racing out, she returned to find Cameron already sprawled across the couch. 

“You’re getting the couch wet.” Kirsten said, annoyed.

“I do recall you calling me at midnight in the middle of the worst storm in history, which ended up in me being soaked to the bone. I think I deserve this.”

Kirsten threw the towel at him, hitting him in the face. “At least try to dry off.”

The room was almost completely dark; the only light was the occasional flash of lightning illuminating the room. The pair fell silent. 

A bright flash of lightning and a loud heat inversion thunder clap sent Kirsten onto the couch right next to Cameron. She knew it was just noise, but that didn’t stop her fear. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Cameron said quietly, putting his arm around her shoulders tentatively. “It’s just noise.”

“I know it’s just noise. Tell that to my brain.” Kirsten snapped, but she relaxed into his side. 

Cameron knew it was just residual emotion from the stitch that was making her so scared and vulnerable, but he couldn’t help at smile at the way she was pressed into his side so comfortably.

The two talked for almost an hour before Kirsten finally fell asleep. The tall, normally cold blonde was tucked into his side, her knees pulled up under her and her head laying on his shoulder, looked almost child-like. Cameron smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her head. 

Camille found the pair laying across the couch when she was sneaking in later that morning. Cameron had his arm wrapped around Kirsten’s waist, holding her close to him and 

Kirsten was still asleep, despite it being almost 10 in the morning. 

Camille grinned and snapped a picture, the shutter sound jolting Kirsten awake. “Camille?” Kirsten said groggily.

“Yeah, I’m home.” Camille said, hurrying to the kitchen and grinning to herself. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mmkay…” she hummed, then turned around and buried her face into Cameron’s neck. 

“Called it.” Camille whispered to herself, then continued to make herself coffee, then sneaking off into her bedroom to wait for Kirsten to properly wake up.

It was almost an hour later, when Camille heard thump and a panicked “Are you okay?” that she knew Kirsten had realized just who was sleeping next to her.


End file.
